The present invention generally relates to cleaning and draining devices for sinks, and more specifically to such a device of novel construction which includes a tray adapted to support cleaning tools, soap and the like.
Numerous dish drainers are known. Some of the known constructions are exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 62,082; 275,755; 958,857; 1,389,908; and 3,091,399. The dish drainers disclosed in these patents are typically made of metal and are relatively shallow in depth as compared to their length spanning the opposite or supporting portions of the sink. Most of these prior art draining devices, having been patented before the advent of hand-held sprayer attachments now available with sinks, primarily relied upon the discharge of water from the faucet to clean the fruits, vegetables and the like. The degrees of movement of a faucet are normally limited and, therefore, generally shallow draining devices were used since this facilitated the washing of the fruits or vegetables, most of which were disposed at the top of the drainer and thereby exposed for washing.
While the prior art drainers included rim portions for slidingly supporting the drainer on opposite edges of a sink, these devices have not hitherto provided an auxilliary tray which provided a surface adapted to support cleaning tools, soap and the like. The absence of such a tray could be an inconvenience, particularly where a kitchen countertop is otherwise covered with various items.
Additionally, being made of metal, the prior art draining devices are expensive to manufacture, are heavier and less convenient to use.